


Dark Water

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [30]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending tho, Oneshot, but kinda sad thoughts and stuff, nothing graphic, pretty angsty folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Cleo’s having a struggle with her zombie/human identity.





	Dark Water

The dark water swirled around her ankles. It didn't feel like much, really. The water was lukewarm, and being a zombie, Cleo didn't feel much anyway. At least, not on the outside.

Her heart was torn in two. She had been with the hermits over six years. She had seen friends come and go, and had tons of fun with all of them.

But she also had a camaraderie with the zombies. It was right in her name after all. They were friendly with her, and she felt at home with them in ways she couldn't explain.

So, when a drowned grabbed her ankle, she smiled. Hello brother, how are you today? The drowned gurgled a greeting, tugging her ankle.

Not today, I'm sorry. I have a meeting tomorrow I need to attend.

The drowned tugged, softer this time. Almost pleading. Please come live with us. The water is so nice tonight.

It is very nice. But Ren is expecting me in the morning!

Who needs Ren? He can't understand you like we do.

I know... You guys connect with me like the hermits can't, but... I've spent so much time with them... I'd feel bad just up and leaving...

They've brainwashed you! You deserve better than those simple humans. Join us. Your brothers.

She felt tears on her face. She felt her brain telling her to get up, go to bed before morning. But her heart tugged her towards the water, towards the creatures.

The hermits aren't simple. They're my friends.

They keep you around out of pity. Who would want a zombie as a friend anyway? Humans are selfish creatures.

But-

But what?

I... I don't know anymore. It all hurts. Her body was tearing itself apart, inside out. The tug on her ankle grew more insistent. They called.

Even if I wanted to join you, I'm not a drowned. I would live with the zombies.

That can change.

She was dragged into the water silently. she didn't resist; she couldn't. Being in the water was peaceful. It filled her brain, making the thoughts of her friends a distant memory. It was all water now.

I suppose if I drowned, I would become a drowned. Would I become brainless like them? Maybe that would be better. It was all growing fuzzy anyway. It's too late, it's all black.

Goodnight, hermitcraft.

Good morning, hermitcraft.

I felt the sun on my face, warm and beautiful, just like every morning. It reminded me to say my thanks every day; for the sun, for my friends, for the world, for my life. It was beautiful.

Today however, I couldn't quite sit up. Something forced me back into bed. I struggled against it for a while, but it was pointless. I laid back down.

Oh Cleo, what are we going to do with you?

That voice sounded familiar. But it wasn't mine? I pried my eyes open.

"You're awake! Thank the heavens and the earth!" Joe threw his arms around my neck.

"..." Words died in my throat. I couldn't seem to make any sound.

"Don't speak. The salt water scourged your throat and lungs. Just rest." He sat back in the chair that was set up next to her bed.

I examined his face more closely. His glasses had slipped to the end of his nose. There were dark circles under his eyes, his skin pallid. He sagged in the chair, practically falling asleep with his eyes open and a smile on his face.

Evidently I made some sort of face, as he sat up slowly. "You've been unconscious for four days now. For 34 hours you were in critical condition, on the verge of drowning." He whispered now. "I was scared, Cleo. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to become a drowned."

Even if I could talk, I wouldn't know what to say. I could see the pain in his exhausted eyes. I had caused him this pain. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Joe watched sympathetically, until a light sparked in his dark eyes. He hopped over to a nearby shulker box, digging out a book and quill. He reverently handed the book to me with a smile.

Cautiously, I opened the book. There were a few scribbles in the front, but the rest was blank. I started writing.

I had no choice, I'm so sorry, it was my fault this happened, you didn't need to stay up, you need to sleep, youu-

Joe wrenched the quill out of my hand, silent sobs wracking my body. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-

"Cleo! Stop! You're spewing balderdash!" Tears spilled out of his eyes as well. "Please, tell me what's wrong..."

I took deep, gasping breaths, hiccuping a couple times before calming down. I looked down at the book. The words I had written were smudged and running from my tears. With shaking hands, I picked up the book and turned to a fresh page.

The drowned was talking to me. He told me to join them, and I couldn't decide. He spoke to my greatest fear. I'm an outcast with the zombies and the hermits. I'm different. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, I should have resisted him.

Joe held me gently. The only sounds were our breathing. I was breathing. I was human, to some extent. I was human, and spending time with my favorite human on the planet. This is the life I choose.

"I suppose you don't recall waking up anytime before now?" Joe murmured.

I shook my head.

"Good."

I twisted to see his face better. I scowled at him, demanding he tell me what happened.

"Well, I suppose you'd find out one way or another. You 'woke up' multiple times. But you appeared to have the mental capacity of a zombie. You growled and bit me and tried to run into the ocean again. I really thought you were gone." Joe's voice rasped, coarse from crying. "But it's okay now. You're safe."

I slowly picked up the book, writing again.

But what if this happens again? What if they call me again, and I can't say no again? What if nobody's there to save me?

"You are powerful. I believe in you."

I don't want to leave you.

"I will always be here for you Cleo. Always."


End file.
